


Deleted scenes

by 5c4r13tt



Series: Take an Angel by the Wings [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5c4r13tt/pseuds/5c4r13tt
Summary: Just a few 'Deleted Scenes' from the fic Take an Angel by the Wings.If you haven't read 'Take an Angel by the Wings' you won't have a clue what's going on. Lol.





	Deleted scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, These may not be for everybody. If you liked how it ended and are easily upset by changes and different paths this could have gone down, i suggest you don't read these.   
> If you're interesed how my weird mind ticks then go ahead and see what i could have done, but chose not to then go ahead. There are little explanations along the way ;)

**An alternate scenario to when Therese was shot and taken into the ambulance in Chpt 11. In this scenario all of the hospital scenes, which I was really proud of writing, would have been wiped. This would have been it, so I guess I just wasn’t into letting you guys have the easy way out ;) Plus to be honest, this was a tad boring and generic, but i kept it because... why not?**

“Genevieve, they aren’t leaving… Why aren’t they going…?”

Gen pulled out of the hug following Carol’s gaze. “I don’t know…”

“She isn’t…” Carol nearly choked on the word. “g-gone. She isn’t!”

“No look…” They were darting round the small space putting a small pad over Therese’s chest.

“What’s happening…?” And then Carol’s eyes widened. They had a huge syringe.

_They aren’t going to use that are they? The needle is massive. What are they doing?_

But then they angled it on her chest and Carol watched the needle slide straight into her bullet wound.

“Oh my god… please, please, please!” Gen said under her breath watching the barrel start to fill with blood as they pulled on the plunger.

“Gen what are they doing? Tell me!”

“Carol, Tee might be very lucky.”

“Tell me what’s happening. I don’t understand!”

“The bullet, if they are right and it hasn’t hit her heart, only her lung… they may just be restoring the cavity pressure…”

“The pressure? But-“ And then she saw Therese’s leg twitch and chest rise. “Oh my God!”

She left Gen’s grasp running the short distance to the ambulance and climbing in. “Therese!”

The brunette’s eyes flickered open and she gasped for breath. Carol took the firefighter’s hand, holding on tight and bringing it up to her lips to kiss. “You’re alive you’re okay. You’re alive!”

“c-carol?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m here, I thought you were gone! Therese I thought I’d lost you, I thought- I love you… I love you, Therese!”

“Carol…”

“Ma’am we have to get her to the hospital… She isn’t stable like this.” The medic interrupted.

“Ok… ok.” Be strong. “Therese? I’m going to see you at the hospital. You’re going to be fine. You’ll be amazing and strong because you always are. So stay with us okay? Don’t leave me.”

“I promise… I won’t.”

“Ok… I love you.” She kissed her hand once more before leaving the ambulance. It pained her to do so, and even more when she looked back at them closing the doors, without her inside.

Without the presence of Therese, her senses began to return to her.

It was cold, and she was in pain. A lot of it. She could feel her back pulsating and her muscles fighting to keep moving. The sirens suddenly became louder, and the lights brighter.

///

7 hours later.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The mechanical burr of machines started to hit her ear drums. Next came the shushing of the oxygen mask. Therese could feel a little pressure of plastic pressing against her skin.

She forced her eyes open, blinking slowly filtering in light. She could feel the ache in her chest begin to pulse. Her fingers began to twitch.

Carol…

Her eyes darted round blurring in slowly… Until they landed on a tearful blonde sat on the chair in the corner of the room, staring in disbelief.

Carol was wearing a blue hospital gown backwards so that it opened down her front. She had white bandages tightly wrapped around her chest and all over her shoulders. Where the gown stopped on her arms more bandages carried on down on her wrists and finished wrapped around the space between her thumb and first finger. The only skin she could see was Carol’s face, neck and fingers.

“Oh… Krásná.”

Carol stood grabbing her IV drip and slowly made her way over to Therese’s bed side.

The closer she got the more Therese could see the small details on Carol. She could see faint purple bruising travelling up her neck; dried blood in her hair and she looked so pale her eyes had sunken in a little, looking red and irritated.

I probably don’t look any better myself.

Therese didn’t. She was grey. All the colour had been drained from her face, her eyes were deep and dark, and she still had blood in her own hair.

“Angel…” Carol whispered out, not even trying to stop the tears from falling to the floor.

///

**Another alternate scenario in Chpt 11. First, let me be clear that THIS IS NOT A HAPPY VERSION. I was wanting to try my hand at writing sad stuff. And I think I went a little too far.**

**Secondly, I WOULD NEVER have used this version this was just for personal use and to see how far I could reach. THIS IS NOT THE REAL VERSION PEOPLE! AND WOULD HAVE NEVER MADE IT INTO THE FIC. It was just _too_ darn depressing!**

Paramedics rushed out to meet them at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as they were out of the doorway, armed police ran in. Presumably for Harge and Sharon.

They got Therese on a stretcher, wheeling her rapidly towards the awaiting transport. Phil and Richard stopped behind them, leaving Gen and Carol to run after the nurses.

Carol barely knew what was going on. They were hooking up tubes, needles, machines, trying to find a pulse.

Unwrapping the makeshift tourniquet Gen had tied on her arm and replacing it with a clean strap.

They were doing everything they could, to bring her back. Carol could barely comprehend the words that were being flung about, all she could think of was Therese.

She was unable to think of anything else and blatantly ignoring the nurse behind her asking if she needed tending to. She was trying to keep up with the fast paced stretcher when she caught a glance of herself in a nearby glass door.

No wonder the medic was asking me if I needed assistance.

There were huge tears in the back of her white shirt, stained red with her own blood. There were for deep gashes in her back surrounded by bruising. Her wrists were bleeding and stung like hell but she barely noticed. The blood on her arms was a mixture of Therese’s and her own. Drying and cracking, making small valleys of despair trailing up her body.

She was spiralling and was pretty sure she was going to hyperventilate on the spot but then she heard it.

Steady, slow and constant. It was there. The long drone of a flat line on a monitor.

_No..._

Carol felt her own heart miss a beat as she saw the medics rush to get the defibrillator whilst another performed CPR.

_No…_

It was like they were on a stage with the only light being shone on the two of them. Therese laid on a stretcher, not breathing, her chest being manually pumped and Carol, stood alone, on looking as she watched her love die. She couldn’t see her audience, only the pitch black. Everything was silent apart from the steady drill of the flat line. But something was getting louder and louder.

Carol suddenly heard ‘Clear!’ and then sound of Therese’s chest lifting just to fall back down again.

The flat line kept drilling.

_Please…_

‘One more time.’ Another voice said. ‘And… Clear!’

Therese’s chest raised once more and Carol could hear the trickle of electricity from where she was stood as it course through her body.

Carol had never once in her life hated a noise so much, and to this day, the sound brings her to tears.

‘Again… And… Clear!’

Her tiny chest raised once more and that last moment was the moment that broke Carol. The moment she held her breath. The moment the muscles in her legs failed to support her when she needed them most, to run towards the brunette and take her red stained face in her matching hands and beg her not to leave. The moment she heard it.

There are synesthetic moments in life that stay with you. The feel of your first kiss. The scent of your Father. The breeze at the sea. First love. Heart break. The sound of your child crying or calling you mama. The voice of your mother singing.

But one more was now stuck on a track in Carol’s head. That constant drone.

“Call time of death…” And then the world faded to silence. There is always a flicker of hope inside a human being. A flicker of light, no matter how dark it may get. But it takes something, something pronounced, for it to be torn out of a person. As it is human nature to hope.

But this very moment had ripped that light out of Carol’s chest, in a heartbeat.

“NO!!!! Therese!” She screamed as she ran over to the ambulance, pushing away the paramedics, who had stopped trying to save what they couldn’t. They were also human. There was only so much they could do.

They gave her space as she hopped up on the stretcher, giving tight compressions to the middle of Therese’s chest but getting nothing in response, crying for help but no one seemed to be listening only trying to assist her down or looking at her pitifully.

She leaned down, crying onto her lover, whose warmth still lingered. “Therese please wake up… don’t leave me… please!”

“Carol,”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” She batted away Gen’s hand, resting her forehead against Therese’s still one, kissing her softly, wanting more than anything for the still, lifeless lips to return her kiss. But they didn’t, they stayed still, even when Carol’s tears of anguish fell upon them. She picked up the limp body embracing her dead lover to her chest, wailing into the night air, begging for her to come back, stroking the paling cheek with her bloody thumb as her tear washed over them.

The blonde felt two arms circle her waist picking her limp body up off her still love, but as soon as her contact was broken with Therese, her body went rigid. “Let go of me! Let go of me! No!” She kicked out against the man who was dragging her away, away from the woman she loved, that she needed.

“Get the hell off me! THERESE! COMEBACK! PLEASE! COME BACK! THERESE! Noooo! Therese! Get off of me!”

And as she was dragged, kicking as screaming tears flying as she shook in the grasp, her body bruising in random places, the stretcher was moved out of sight, and her heart that had lay, fallen from her chest, on the ground that Therese’s stretcher once hovered over, was crushed, as her whole world shattered around her. Everything was gone. Their past, the future that could have been. It was all gone. When Therese’s heart stopped beating.

Because now Carol’s fate was sealed. As the gaping hole in her chest longed for one thing, and there was only one way she could find it.

And as she was let go from her imprisonment, she turned round to her captor, only to find a fire fighter. The droplets of rain started to fall as the skies above opened and her eyes widened at the possible hope that it could have all been a bad dream, but when the voice of a man filtered through the mask, she realised what a painful thing hope could be, even if potential, and vowed never to feel it again.

She pushed away from the imposter running to the last place she saw her love and as she neared, the sounds of people running after her gaining, she slipped, smacking the concrete hard. She sobbed, hard. The depression wracking over her body so hard she could barely breathe.

The cold ground and rain pouring around her dragging her deeper and deeper into the shadow of a person that used to be Carol, as she curled up in a foetal position, holding her knees close as she cried into the air. Her chasers stopping as she cried into the ground, the same ground that Therese used to walk upon. For now there was nothing that wouldn’t remind her of the girl she loved. Nothing.

She could either live her life, reminded every day of this gut wrenching feeling of screaming into the ground, until her lungs burned. Or not.

_Or I could not…_

**Told you it was depressing.**

 

**In Chpt 25, this would have been the Coney Island date and it was going to be in Chpt 16 before it was cut.**

**_April_ **

“Coney island? This is where we are going for our date?”

“Yep!”

“Carol, I hate rides. I’m terrified of heights.”

“Therese we live in a penthouse apartment. How are you afraid of heights?”

“Well that’s home and we are stationary.”

“And you’re a firefighter. How do you use the ladder to get in buildings?”

“My least favourite part of the job, but when I do it I have enough adrenaline to get me through.”

“So you hate rollercoasters?”

“Yes. But I do love the beach.”

“Nope. You’re not getting out of it that easily. It’s a beautiful day. Rides, then beach. Deal?”

“C’mon.” She protested.

“Who said I could choose the next date?”

“I did.” I did, Therese said with an eye roll.

“Who said ‘ _Carol, choose anything. I’ll love it’_?”

“I did. And by the way I do not sound like that.”

“Well c’mon. I’ll even get you a slush puppy.”

“Lemon and lime?”

“Lemon and lime.”

“Fine.”

“YAY!”

It was one of the most memorable dates Carol had ever been on. It was up there with their very first. Therese screaming her head off clutching Carol’s side as they did the loop the loop was an odd turn on. Plus the way she lit up, as if Carol had handed her twelve puppies, when they grabbed slushes was to die for. They only had to sign a few autographs and Carol had splashed out for fast passes thinking Therese would get used to the rides but she didn’t. Equally as terrified each time.

The beach afterwards was a perfect way to calm the adrenaline and glucose that took their body by storm. They were the perfect couple, playing in the sea. Pushing each other under. Making out like teenagers. Carol had even wrapped Therese’s legs around her at one point, taking advantage of the buoyancy of the water.

As the fire and want in their bodies overran the date they made their way back to the car, desperate to get home; walking off the sand when Carol stepped on something, cursing out.

“You okay Krásná?”

“Yes, I just stepped on something.”

“What was it?”

Carol swept away the grit to find a singular pearl.

“Wow. Do you think it’s a real one?” Therese asked as they inspected it.

“This is America. Is anything real? It’s probably off somebody’s necklace. Here have it. As a token of our day.”

“Thank you. I’ll treasure it forever. Now c’mon. I don’t think I can keep my hands off of you for much longer. You’re just so goddamn hot! That bikini…”

“Oh you like? It’s red. I picked it out thinking of you.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more.”

“C’mon lets go before you spontaneously combust!”

**And said pearl would have been the one in Carol’s wedding ring… Aren’t I just a sap?**

**This next one would have been in Chpt 23. The wedding. Carol telling Therese how hot she looks in a suit. But was cut because it didn’t fit with the flow.**

“Darling.” Carol whispered, catching Therese’s attention from her friend, wary that it had never left her as her angel’s hand still wandered up and down her thigh.

“Yes, Krásná.”

“I know I’ve said it already but you look very fine in that suit.”

“Thank you, Carol. And yes you have.”

“I mean very fine. You just look so… hot! So dapper.”

“Ooh, maybe I’ll wear suits more often. You know, you have a thing for uniforms or formal attire.”

Carol leaned back smacking Therese’s arm. “I do not!”

“Yes you do! It’s been three years Carol! I know! Don’t you realise that every time I wear my Fire Dep. Uniform home we end up sweaty in bed.”

“… No we don’t.”

“Yes we do. Or when I wore camo to go on that paintballing trip with Dannie.”

“Well-“

“Or Halloween.”

“But hall-“

“Or the time-“

“Alright! Alright! But can’t I compliment my wife on our wedding day? I mean it. You look gorgeous.”

**Just a little fluff filler. Around Chpt 16.**

**_March_ **

“Hey did you post a video of us on twitter?”

“Yes, why?”

“Which one?”

“The one of you in the hardware store.”

“You took a video of me in the hardware store.”

“Yes, you were running under the hanging fairy lights in the lights display.”

“The ones that turn on when you touch them?”

“Yes and they were all lighting up behind you.”

“Show me.”

Therese took out her phone. Showing her the video. It showed Carol running through them like a child touching each light, lighting them up and all she could here were the laughs of Therese in the background, and then it turned to see her wide grin.

“Do you want me to take it down? I’m sorry I didn’t ask its just look how adorable you are!”

“No, no. I like it. It’s cute. It’s just weird, my phone blows up every time you post something about the two of us. I think we are trending.”

“Let’s see. Oh yep. We are. Alongside the Rhianna’s new song and… the British election.”

“Ooh. Fancy neighbours.”

“Indeed!”

**This would have been after Therese’s first day back at work after November. It was smutty and to be honest I’m not entirely sure why I took it out. Whoops ;)**

“Angel you’re home!” Carol ran to the door wrapping Therese in a bear hug.

“Yes, yes. We are getting back to the old ways I guess.”

“How was your first day back?”

“Nothing major. A kid got stuck in a tree. So I worked the ladder. This morning was pretty scary though. We had a 17 year old male trying to take his life. He was sitting on a window ledge trying to take his life.”

“Well what did you do?”

“Phil scaled down the building the jumped through the window, kicking him back in.”

“Thank god! Is he okay?”

“The kid is in counselling. Phil’s pretty happy because he looked pretty bad ass. Apart from that I just did paperwork. I’m staying behind the lines mostly for them moment.”

“Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed? Shower?”

“No I’m good. I showered before I came back. I am knackered but I can wait until its dark.”

“Eugh! I forget how hot you were when you came back from work?”

“Really? This does it for you?”

“Who wouldn’t get turned on by a hot girl in a tight black top with ‘Fire Dep. NY. Belivet.’ Printed on it wearing black boots, brown bunker trousers and these suspenders.” She said twanging the strap.

“What about the suspenders?”

“I don’t know. I guess it the neon yellow and bright red. They just scream sexy fire fighter.” Carol said looping a finger around one of them.

“Miss Ross, I hear you’ve been leaving electrical sockets turned on in the bedroom. They are extreme fire hazards you realise.” Therese said dropping her voice an octave.

“I’m sorry Miss fire fighter it’s just that no one has taught me about such dangerous risks around my home.”

“Well, Miss Ross, fires are nothing to joke about. We fire fighters wouldn’t have to strongly lug heavy water hoses and soak rooms from top to bottom, drenching everything… if you were a little more careful. Things like that deserve punishment. Or maybe a lesson or two.”

“Why are you so fucking hot…?”Carol said breaking from their roleplay.

“You know I think that sofa. That material. Yep. Definitely a hazard, any direct heat onto that bad boy, the whole thing could go up in smoke.”

“Oh really. But I love it so much… What should we do about it?”

“Well I may be wrong. We should just see how it reacts to heat.”

“And how do we do that?”

“Well, let’s see, you’re pretty _fucking_ hot yourself Miss Ross, how about we get you pretty little ass on that sofa, naked, and we can see if I’m right or not.”

“Miss Belivet, you really are a genius.”

“You _really_ are smoking!”

///

“AH!” they exhaled flumping back down to the couch, sweaty and worn out.

“So… Was it hot enough?”

“It was definitely hot enough, this couch mustn’t be flammable.”

“At least we know for sure now.”

“Yeah at least we know for sure… Or… you know may-” Therese didn’t have to finish her sentence as Carol lips on her own did for her.

_I’m in fucking heaven._

**Well, that’s that. – Carol Aird.**

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Personally, i'm glad they didn't go in. I loved how it turned out and finished and am glad from the response i recieved. There were some darker turns and fluffier bits that just didn't fit anywhere from domestic life. But what with my little mind going haywire, putting in near misses and cliffhangers everywhere they just didn't fit.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.  
> Joejan, thanks for reminding me, i completely forgot really, if i'm honest i've been giving myself a little writing retreat and its going well actually. Hopefully you guys will see it in the future. So if you liked these, thanks!   
> If you didn't, it doesn't really matter because they weren't in the real fic. Lol.   
> I miss you guys and your comments terribly but, it shouldn't be tooo long till new work is up   
> ;) 5c


End file.
